Prince Mitchell
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: Join Mitchell in his adventure. Rated M-18 for ages 18 and up.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell. The Filly of Twilight and Flash.

Rated M-18 for ages 18 and up.

Chapter 1 – He is born

Twilight: I caaan't... Breahh.. eathee.

Flash: Hang in there Twilight. You can do it.

Twilight: The pain stopped. What happened. Is it over?

Nurse comes in.

Nurse: Yes. It is over.

Surgery Doctors: It's a colt!

Flash: What do we name him?

Twilight: Mitchell Daniel

Everyone starts clapping. Mitchell is born. He is a purple alicorn-colt.

They go home.

Twilight: Awww. He is sleeping. Ferlie, come look at your little brother.

Ferlie: He is so cute! I can't wait for him to grow up.

Flash: Shh. Quiet. He is sleeping.

Twilight: Oof. We have been up for 40 hours. Need to sleep.

Ferlie: Uhh. Mom. I was sleeping until you came.

Twilight: You should meet with Celestia. She is waiting for you.

Ferlie: Ok, mommy.

Ferlie goes out the room. Twilight and Flash start having sex in the room.

Ferlie: Guards. Can you take me to Celestia? Mommy said she is waiting for me.

Guard: Of course we will, Princess.

They take her to Celestia.

Ferlie: Princess Celestia, you wanted to see me?

Celestia: Yes, I did. Come with me.

Ferlie follows Tia.

Celestia: Everything you see here. In Equestria. Is a part of our life. Life is on our road together. Equestria stands on Friendship. Your mommy. Twilight. Is the Princess of Friendship. When your mommy comes to her life's end. You must take on this task on your own. Without Friendship. Equestria will become a land of desert without anything.

Ferlie: How do, I do it?

Celestia: Make friends, Ferlie. You will find your ways and I won't be here to help you. Like your mommy. You must take on your task alone. You must gather friends that represent Friendship elements of Harmony.

Twilight: Harder! Harder Flash!

Flash: Kay. More harder incoming.

Twilight: AAAAH. OOOOAAAh.

Flash: Ooh. There we go. Felt that we are done. Whoosh.

Twilight: Let's go back to sleeping position. Ferlie may arrive soon.

Ferlie: How do I take on this task alone. How can I be as good as mommy is. I dunno how I can do this. Wait a minute. Celestia said me to make some friends. I need to make friends? I NEED TO MAKE FRIENDS!

Mitchell wakes up crying.

Twilight: What was that for Ferlie?

Ferlie just suddenly gained power of her wings and boasted out of the wall to Ponyville.

Ferlie sees a filly pony about his 5th age. Same with Ferlie.

Ferlie: Hi.

Dyno: Hi?

Ferlie: How is it in Ponyville?

Dyno: It is good here.

Ferlie: Oh nice. I came here to make friends.

Dyno: Really? I have no friends. Everypony makes fun of me.

Ferlie: That feels very sad. Why do they do that?

Dyno: They want to put my world in a Deep-Dark status.

Ferlie: I thought ponies here were nice.

Dyno: Believe me. Some really aren't. Lots of ponies who make fun of fillies like us. I still haven't gotten a cutie mark of this sadness. World is dark, cruel and horrible for me.

Ferlie: I got mine for doing the hardest spell as a filly. It looks similar to my mommy's cutie mark.

Dyno: Will you be my friend?

Ferlie: I will. I came here to make friends. Why wouldn't I?

Dyno: Want to go somewhere?

Ferlie: To our empire? The fillies there are extremely kind. They were taught Friendship at their third age.

Dyno: I would like to. Having a friend seems to lighten-up my dream world.

Ferlie: Hang on to me. Time for jet fast flying.

Dyno: Oh no. WHOOOOOAAHAHH.

Ferlie boasts into the Lightning Empire maximum speed.

Ferlie: Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Hi brothy! This is my friend Dyno.

Flash whispers into Ferlie's ear: You have a coltfriend at this age?

Ferlie whispers back: He is very lonely. He has old clothes. No one likes him. He needs friends to survive. I took him here to meet more friends.

Flash: I will keep an eye on you.

Ferlie: Unlike what you and mommy were doing and I wasn't overprotectice on that.

Flash: I told you to not speak about that.

Ferlie: Doesn't leave my mind. I'm excited.

Flash: Oh no.

Flash and Twilight: AAAAA OOOOUUUH (as they spin in Ferlie's wing wind)

Twilight: Please stop Ferlie.

Ferlie: (uses royal canterlot voice) ATTENTION! MY PARENTS ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO THEIR BEDROOM AND DO SOMETHING THAT IDK. PLEASE DON'T DISTURB THEM OR PRISON!

Twilight: Well thanks for announcing that to everyone.

Ferlie: It wasn't anything. Come on Dyno.

Dyno: Who are them?

Ferlie: Mommy's brother. Shining Armour and his wife Princess of Love, Cadance. Their daughter is Flurry Heart.

Dyno: I see. I know nothing about royals. My parents didn't care to teach me a thing.

Ferlie: They should meet you.

Shining Armour: Heya there. Who are you, unicorn?

Dyno: I'm Dyno. No one cares about me. They make fun of me and throw me out. Ferlie brought me here and told me that I need friends to be happy. I trust her.

Shining Armour whispers into Ferlie's ear: Why are you dating a colt.

Ferlie whispers: Idk what a dating is. Although I brought him here for him to make friends. His life potential is gone. I brung him here to bring back that potential to him.

Shining Armour: Your daddy and mommy is gonna know about this. I'm gonna tell them.

Ferlie: Oh, I wouldn't care. They already know. Just tell them if you don't believe me. What are you waiting for?

Shining Armour: What? Your mommy and daddy aren't angry with you?

Ferlie: Oh they aren't. They are happy that I am bringing Friendship to a pony. They are doing something in the bed. I caught them once. Dunno what that was.

Shining Armour: You caught them having se- Oh no. What am I telling little Ferlie. (his cheeks get red) BRB Cadance!

Ferlie: Grandfather-in law is acting a little weird. Hmm. What happened to him. What is se.

Cadance: You are a good pony. My husband doesn't like his family dating boys. He is little weird since Twilight and Flash have been dating.

Dyno: What is a date?

Cadance: You take your marefriend to somewhere. Talk about yourselves and know yourselves better. Know if you are right for yourselves.

Dyno: Ourselves? Are we in love?

Ferlie doesn't want to confess that she loves him. She is young and she will be embarassed.

Cadance: Come with me Dyno. I will teach you about love.

Ferlie goes to Twilight and Flash's bedroom and caughts them again.

Ferlie: Can you stop doing that. Please. Even if I am not seeing. You shouldn't do it.

Twilight: Oh no.

Flash whispers: We should listen to her. We are putting ourselves in danger after all.

Twilight: Okay. We won't do it anymore.

Ferlie: Oh and I told some guards to watch you.

Twilight and Flash stand there looking at each others' faces with their mouths open circle wide.

Ferlie left the room and brung Dyno to her room.

Dyno: Well, you have a lot of books. Can, I read one?

Ferlie: Sure! Go ahead, whatever you select.

Dyno: You're so kind, Ferlie.

Ferlie: I want to make you happy.

They walked through the palace halls as two best friends together.

Five years pass. Mitchell has learned magic and Ferlie with Dyno are still hiding love.

Mitchell: Mom. Can you help me with this question?

Twilight: Of course Mitchell. What's the question?

Mitchell: It wants me to fly.

Twilight: That can take a lot of work. You should have lessons with Rainbow Dash. I'll teleport you to him.

Mitchell: Ok, mom.

Mitchell: Hi Rainbow Dash aren't you?

RD: Yup that's me! What do you need Prince Mitchell?

Mitchell: My book has a question that I need to fly and report the actions I took.

RD: Flying can be hard Mitchell. I studied for 3 years before I could normally fly.

Mitchell: Well. What to do first?

RD: First you must gain control of your wings. Try to hold your wings with your hooves. And then try to move them.

Mitchell: Okay.

RD: Hey. You are flying. You are doing it.

Mitchell: Well that wasn't so hard now was it?

RD: You are really special. Idk anypony who can fly before even learning it.

Mitchell: See you Rainbow.

RD: See ya kiddo.

Mitchell flew over to his empire.

Flash sees him.

Flash: Is that Mitchell? I don't believe it. He's already flying.

Twilight: My son. You did it so fast! (as she held her son and spinned him around)

Meanwhile with Ferlie alone.

Ferlie: (thinking) What do I do. How do I tell him. I have thinked for 5 years and idk what to do.

Cadance comes in: Hi Ferlie. What's wrong.

Ferlie: It's nothing. Please leave me alone.

Cadance: Come on Ferlie.

Ferlie: NO Cadance. Please GET out of my room.

Cadance: Geez. Okay Okay.

Cadance: (thinking) What is up with her?

Shining Armour: What happened in there, Cadance?

Cadance: Dunno if you haven't noticed but Ferlie has been acting strange lately.

Shining Armour: I'll go and see her.

Shining goes to her room.

Shining: What happened Ferlie? Why are you feeling strange?

Ferlie: Leave me alone.

Shining: Come on. Telling it will make you feel better. Pinkie Promise I won't tell anyone.

Ferlie: FINE! It's Dyno.

Shining: What up with him?

Ferlie: I'm in love with him. His mane his eyes his face. He is so beautiful.

Shining: Why are you scared about it? I was afraid to tell Cadance.

Ferlie: Should I tell him?

Shining: You should. You must let your feelings out.

Shining leaves the room.

Shining: She is in love with Dyno.

Cadance: Okay. Just let's not bother her so much. She needs some space to herself.

Ferlie goes to Dyno.

Ferlie: Dyno.

Dyno: Yes Ferlie?

Ferlie: I just wanted to say that..

Dyno: What happened? May I help you.

Ferlie stands there.

Dyno: Alright then.

Dyno starts walking to his room then Ferlie breaks it.

Ferlie: I love you Dyno! I was so scared to tell you ever since.

Dyno: I.. I also.. Love.. you.

Mitchell goes out to sleep on a cloud with his dad.

Flash: Sleep tight son.

Mitchell: Don't I always?

The next day Mitchell wakes up and goes inside the castle.

He sees a beautiful pony in the castle. It was Twilight Velvet's sister's daughter, Laura Dusklight.

He can't stop looking away. Suddenly. Laura also looks at him. They both fall in love. They can't get apart when RD grabs Mitchell and flies up to Cloudsdale.

Mitchell: Rainbow. Let me go.

RD: Why? I thought I was gonna teach you.

Mitchell: I already learned it. And that pony down there. I want to talk to her.

Mitchell goes near the yellow unicorn with beautiful blue eyes. He is so amazed of her beauty.

Mitchell: Hello. I'm Prince Mitchell.

Laura: I'm Laura. You wanted to talk to me?

Mitchell: Yes well you see. I want to walk with you.

Laura: Do you like me?

Mitchell: Let's just walk.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years pass.

Ferlie: Come to my room Dyno.

Dyno: Okay.

Ferlie closes the door. Dyno still has no idea what is happening.

Dyno: Why have we came here?

Ferlie: Please take a piss if you need.

Dyno: Thanks, Ferlie.

Dyno sits down and starts pissing.

Dyno: (thinking) Why am I here?

When Dyno goes out of the bathroom, he is shocked.

Ferlie is lying on the bed with no dress. Her legs were open showing her vagina.

Dyno: Why are you naked?

Ferlie: Fuck me, Dyno.

Dyno doesn't believe that Ferlie, his long time marefriend wants him to fuck her.

He undresses and drops his clothes on the floor. Sits on top of Ferlie and arranges his cock inside Ferlie's vagina.

They start having sex.

Ferlie: Harder Dyno! AAA-H!

Dyno: That felt sexy.

Ferlie: Go harder. More sexy than mom and dad.

Dyno: How can I do it harder than your parents?

Dyno was right. Twilight and Flash have fucked, 247 times.

But Dyno pushed so hard and felt it.

Dyno: Oooowa. Ooh. God.

Ferlie: You did it. I can feel it.

Dyno: I'm gonna break my cock.

Ferlie: My vagina is gonna break.

This is the first time that they have secretly fucked.

They start touching their lips for the whole night while still fucking.

Dyno: If someone finds out. What do we do?

Ferlie: We love ourselves Dyno. We are supposed to have sex.

Meanwhile on RD.

RD is watching Ferlie and Dyno. She saw their whole sex from their window.

RD: They.. they.. seriously fucked? I must tell Twilight.

RD goes over to Twilight.

RD: Twilight.

Twilight: RD? What happened. You seem excited.

RD was just gonna tell but then she felt a feeling inside her. She didn't want Twilight to break their love. She just flought away.

6 years pass. Dyno and Ferlie have been secretly fucking since they were 14.

Ferlie and Dyno go to a cafe.

They talk about what their future can be. When Dyno does it.

Dyno: Ferlie. Since you met me and brought me here. I have gotten a life. You made me live. We fell in love... Will you marry me?

Ferlie: Yes. YES. I will marry you Dyno. I love you.

They kiss.

Next day, Ferlie goes to Rarity.

Ferlie: Rarity. Tommorrow. I'm marrying Dyno.

Rarity: You are marrying Dyno? I haven't known! Come quickly. I will make you the best dress just like I made one for Twilight at her wedding.

Ferlie: That's what I was gonna ask.

Dyno: I need to go. Got my clothes up and ready for Ferlie. I'm gonna marry her.

Gallus: You can do it... Prince Dyno.

Dyno: Considering, we haven't married yet and I am not a Prince, Gallus.

Smolder: Come on dude. He's being happy for you.

Yona: Yeah. Not every time when Princess pony get married.

Sandbar: Take care Dyno.

Dyno: I will guys.

Dyno arrives at Canterlot.

Luna: Well sister. Time to state another royal wedding?

Tia: I am sister. Oh look. Dyno arrived.

Guard: Princesses. The Mane 5, Prince Flash and Princess Twilight are on their way!

Tia: Good. Everything is prepared.

After 2 hours.

Fluttershy and Hesh start making music with their animals. Ferlie is stepping her hooves.

Cadance: Ponies of Equestria! Today we are gathered here for the union of Dyno Lamber and Ferlie Debbie. Ferlie, you brought Dyno to a life status. You stood with him no matter what. You had yourselves. You never let yourselves down. Dyno, do you take Princess Ferlie Debbie as your lawfully wedded wife?

Dyno: I of course do.

Cadance: Princess Ferlie, do you take Dyno to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Ferlie: I do with all my heart.

Cadance: May we have the rings please?

Spike brought rings on a beautiful expensive cushion. Two golden rings.

Cadance: I may now pronounce you, mare and colt.

They walk up to the cheering crowd.

Tia: Having your daughter get married feels hard doesn't it?

Twilight: It does..

She said with loads of tears on her eyes.

Shining Armour: So much liquid pride in here.

They kiss and then of course, SONIC RAINBOOM.

The couple went on for their honeymoon. Rarity made the carriage.

Twilight: Congratulations, my daughter. I can't imagine what is next for you.

Ferlie: I never believed in myself mom.

Flash: You actually did. You got your life now. Everything you have learned on your path. Your son must learn.

Dyno: You can count on us.

Flash: I do.

15 minutes pass. Twilight and Flash are sad.

Twilight: I can't believe our daughter is gone.

Flash: She will start her life like you did with me. We loved ourselves and never let up.

Twilight: I hope Dyno was the right choice.

Just then RD breaks through the roof.

RD: Whaddya' talking about. They have been fucking since age 14. I never told you.

Twilight, Flash: WAIT A MINUTE. Our DAUGHTER has been fucking with DYNO for 6 YEARS?

RD: They read a book. And are probably fucking again.

Flash and Twilight: We never knew.

RD: They fucked over 300 times. Now Ferlie will be pregnant because they are married.

Meanwhile with Ferlie and Dyno.

They arrived at the Lightning Empire.

Ferlie: Take a piss Dyno. Then show me how much you love me.

Dyno: Y-yes.

Dyno is nervous and he doesn't want to have the 301st sex.

Dyno: (thinking) You can do it. You've fucked her more than Flash fucked Twilight. You can have sex with her. You'll be a dad.

Dyno goes out of the bathroom.

Ferlie is again undressed with two legs open wide with her vagina, in the bed.

Dyno sits on her and starts pushing forward and backward.

Ferlie: Aaaa—Ooooaa.

Dyno: Going extremely hard. Ready?

Ferlie: Go! AAAAAAIAIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dyno: Feeling that it's coming. Lemme do harder.

Ferlie: Come on Dyno. Piss it out.

Dyno does it.

Ferlie: Start licking my horn. You feel better.

Dyno starts licking Ferlie's horn. Ferlie used a spell which would disable her magic for 5 minutes.

Ferlie: Ooh your lick feels good.

Dyno: Want harder than anypony?

Ferlie: Yes Dyno. Harder than anypony.

Dyno: Brace yourself.

Ferlie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWAAIAIAIAIAAAAA!

Dyno: Oh god. We did it.

Ferlie: Let's stop now.

The next day.

Ferlie: Dyno.

Dyno: What happened, Ferlie?

Ferlie: I haven't been feeling well since we had that sex. My magic isn't working strongly and my legs drop me sometimes.

Dyno: You need to see Spaceman's team at once.

Dyno uses magic to teleport to Spaceman.

Dyno: Spaceman. My wife isn't feeling well.

Spaceman: Did you have sex again?

Dyno: Well... yes we did.

Spaceman: Hmm. Teleport her here. I'm getting my team ready.

Ferlie: Where am I?

Dyno: At Spaceman's medievac.

Spaceman: Alright team. Load up Princess Ferlie.

Colin: Yes, sir.

Spaceman: Prince Dyno. Stay here for a while until we do our stuff.

Dyno: Please don't do sexual activities.

Spaceman: Have I ever did that silly?

Colin: Run pregnancy test.

Xqrad: On it. Here are the results. Colt inside Princess Ferlie.

Spaceman: Fuck it. I'm telling Dyno right away. Bring the Princess to him.

Ferlie: Well, Dyno. There is nothing wrong with me.

Dyno: But what about your symptoms?

Ferlie: Simply to say, We're having a baby!

Dyno: You mean that we will be parents?

Ferlie: Yes, I do my handsome.

Dyno: Awww. Our foal will probably be as beautiful as his mother.

Ferlie: I think he'll origin to his father.

Dyno: Bygones, right?

He said as they exited the medievac center.

Mitchell: Sister is having a baby?

Ferlie: Yes I am little brother.

Mitchell: Please let me see him.

Dyno: Brother. It doesn't actually work that way. We need to wait until he is born.

Mitchell: Oh, ok then!

Twilight: I'm so proud of our daughter.

Flash: Me too. She succeeded.

Mitchell knocks on Crescent Moon's door.

Crescent Moon: Prince Mitchell? What brings you to our house?

Mitchell: I want to see Laura.

Crescent Moon: Why do you wanna see Laura?

Mitchell: Look. I'd be embarassed if you tell her this but.. I'm in love with her.

Crescent Moon: You're in love with my daughter?

Mitchell: I am.

Crescent Moon: No. You're ugly.

Cadance: Excuse ME?! Did you JUST say that Mitchell is ugly?

Crescent Moon: Well yeah. Look at his awfulness.

Cadance: I have ONE, question for you MEANcent Moon. You are UGLY. And Mitchell is a beautiful prince. You don't get to tell him things like that. And you must obey what he says.

Crescent Moon: NO!

Suddenly, Laura shoots at his father. She ran to Mitchell and hugged him.

Crescent Moon: Daughter, Laura what are you DOING?

Cadance: Fuck you Crescent. If you say another word, you'll never see your daughter or wife again.

Mitchell: Come with me Laura.

Crescent Moon: Noooo!

Cadance blasts at Crescent and he is suddenly a sandwich.

Laura: Oh hey. Look. Father's a sandwich. I'm gonna eat it.

Crescent Moon: No Laura. No daddy loves you. Please.

Laura: What a mean dad.

Laura takes a bite. And another. And then another. Crescent is now in her stomach.

Mitchell: I don't feel well aunt.

Cadance: What happened Mitchell?

Mitchell: I'm in pain. I'm keeping a secret from Laura and I don't wanna tell her.

Cadance: Why whatever is your secret.

Mitchell: Please. I can't tell anyone.

Cadance: Tell me. Anything about love, I can help you.

Mitchell: I don't really feel like telling anyone.

Cadance: Let feelings from devils out of your mind, Mitchell.

Mitchell: (relaxing) I kinda like Laura.

Cadance: Why don't go on a date with her.

Mitchell: I'm scared somepony might find out. And if my parents do. I'm done for.

Cadance: Me and Shining always met in secret. And I think what I am about to tell you. Might make you feel better.

Mitchell: What is that.

Cadance: I secretly fucked your uncle, Shining Armour ever since I became your mom's foalsitter.

Mitchell: You did?

Cadance: We always did. We fell in love since I saw him.

Mitchell: So did my sister. She was younger than you.

Cadance: Your sister fucked Dyno secretly. I know. They started at age 14. We started at age 16.

Mitchell: At least both of you confessed your feelings very soon and got married. You have a daughter. And my sister, it's in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Their Loving Life

Mitchell: I will express my feelings.

Cadance: You should.

Mitchell walks over to Laura.

Mitchell: Laura..

Laura: Yes, Mitchell?

Mitchell: I.. kinda.. like you.

Laura: I..I...I also.. like you.

Mitchell: Would you go out with me, Laura?

Laura: I will Mitchell.

Cadance is watching from aside.

Cadance: Oh, alicorn and unicorn.

25 minutes later.

Pinkie Pie: Ooooh. Is that Laura? Oh I wanna meet her. Heard she liked PIES.

Pinkie went to them in jet speed.

Laura: Uhm. Hi Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: I wanted to meet you for a LONG time. Heard you like fun.

Laura: Uhh.. yeah. I do like fun..

Pinkie Pie: Are you s-

Laura: PINKIE, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN FUN AT ALL! Sorry. Got angry. I'm going out to meet with Mitchell.

Pinkie: Twilight's son?

Laura: Let's say. We like ourselves. Don't tell Lightning Prince, Princess.

Pinkie: OKAY! MEET YOU AT FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC CENTER LATER!

10 minutes later.

Mitchell: (thinking) What's taking Laura long? Oh, there is the beauty. Laura.

Laura: Sorry, I'm late. I got interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

Mitchell: She is the element of laughter. She interrupted me as well.

Laura: I'm Laura Dusklight.

Mitchell: I'm Prince Mitchell Daniel.

Waiter: Hello Prince, and Laura? Prince you're hanging out with Laura?

Mitchell: Well yes. And I decree that you stay out of our personal things.

Waiter: As you wish, your highness. What shall I bring?

Mitchell: Friendship Special Menu.

Waiter: On it's way.

Laura: Food is free for Princes?

Mitchell: Also has it's downsides such as me being busy with royal duties.

Laura: I hope they don't interrupt us from meeting.

Mitchell: Me too. Quite used to it as well.

Laura: I never know what royal duties are like.

Mitchell: Over 50 tasks are given to us. No royal pony has any free time a lot. You see, turns out I took origins from mom and not dad.

Laura: You are a colt alicorn.

Mitchell: Never thought, I would be. You know, I love you Laura.

Laura: You really love a regular old unicorn like me?

Mitchell: I never want to hear that again. You are special Laura. Your beauty has taken my mind away.

Laura: Awww. I can't stop looking at your eyes. I love you.

Next day.

Mitchell meets up with Laura at the hall.

Laura: Mitchell, have you come to see me?

Mitchell: Laura, will you be.. my special somepony?

Laura: Aww, Mitchell. I will.

Tears fell down from their eyes. They stood there looking at each other happily.

Cadance was watching them. Tears also fell from her eyes. She was so happy for the two.

Cadance: Never forget the day when Shining asked me.

Twilight walks near Cadance.

Twilight: So, 'bout to lose my son?

Cadance: There's nothing we can do Twilight. They are in love. I hope changelings don't break it.

Twilight: I hope changelings don't even come.

Cadance: I really want them to be happy.

Twilight: Take my hand Cadance. We are all on this road together.

Cadance: Wait.. Are they..?

Twilight: Kisssing. Oh son.

Laura: Kiss me.

Mitchell kisses Laura for a whole minute.

Mitchell: Your kisses are lovely.

Laura: Says the handsome sexy kisser.

Cadance: Oh, my god.

Twilight: He's enjoying too much for his age.

Cadance: They're hugging.

Twilight: Oh, how much do I like him.

About 7 months after.

Ferlie: THE FOAL IS COMING! HELP ME DYNO!

Dyno: (uses royal canterlot voice) FERLIE'S FOAL IS COMING. CONVERGE ALL ROYAL PRINCE AND PRINCESSES TO SECTOR 4 SEIBA IMMEADIETLY!

Ferlie: I'm gonna die Dyno.

Dyno: Hang in there.

Flash: Spaceman! Where the fuck are you?

Spaceman: Coming to Sector 4 Seiba on instant. Load Ferlie on Seiba 34.

Flash: EVERPONY! LOAD FERLIE ON SEIBA 34 AT SECTOR 4!

Dyno: Command, this is Aret 1-1. Get gunners around Seiba 34 at Sector 4 on medievac of Spaceman on instant.

Command: Aret 1-1, Crystal Empire defenses are breaking. The crystal heart isn't holding. We need to know the status of the guards.

Dyno: Copy that Command. Princess foal birth on action. We need the defense.

Ferlie: Get out. I want Dyno with me.

Dyno: I'm here.

Spaceman: Hang on! It's coming. Your foal's coming.

Ferlie: AAAAAAAAAA! Help me Dyno!

Dyno: What can I do?

Spaceman: Kiss her. Your love will bring her strength.

Dyno kisses Ferlie and holds it long.

They hear a crying sound.

Ferlie: I'm bleeding.

Spaceman: Have the spell. Let me apply it.

FLASH!

Spaceman: There ya go! How's the filly mare doin'?

Dyno: Awww, an alicorn Princess.

Ferlie: Welcome little fella. Mommy's holding you. Look, daddy is here as well.

Dyno: Hi there my little daughter.

Ferlie: She's so lovely.

Dyno: Lovely like her mom.

Ferlie: Awww.

Twilight: How did my daughter do?

Ferlie: She is born, mother.

Twilight: She's so cute.

Ferlie: She looks just like you mother.

Flash: Hi there granddaughter. Bought some nice toys for ya.

Ferlie and Dyno: Thank you.

Spaceman: Alright. You're good to go home. Feed her with her mom's milk until first age.

Dyno: Got it, Space.

Spaceman: Bye.

Starlight: Looks like the girl's born. You were so secretive during the birth.

Ferlie: We'll tell you. How's your guy doing?

Starburst: Woah. No needa' be harsh 'kay? We got our boy right here.

Melanny: Me and Starburst's son. Quig Glowstone.

Dyno: Hey there little guy.

Melanny: Look at them, Starburst. They match so nicely.

Sunburst: They might get married in the future, who knows?

Ferlie: Nothing wrong with us if they do. You are our friends.

Dyno: Agreed.

Shining: Ferlie. You married Dyno and didn't tell me? And you got a daughter.

Ferlie: I had a good reason to not tell you. Although Cadance and I have been keeping it secret. When she told you that she was going to Canterlot for a while, she actually went here.

Shining: Why did you do this?

Cadance: Because you are cruelly interfering.

Shining: I would interfere if I knew, though they already even got a foal.

Cadance: Yup. Don't you DARE do anything to them. Or prison and no longer Prince.

Shining: Whoosh. Okay. I have to agree that YOU'RE the best at punishments Cadance.

They go home with their new foal in their hands.

Ferlie: Aww. She's sleeping. My little daughter.

Dyno: She is so beautiful.

Ferlie feeds her and puts her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dyno under a spell

When Ferlie woke up, Dyno was still asleep. That was weird. Dyno usually gets up to prepare breakfast.

Ferlie: My love. Why are you sleeping.

Dyno: Get out of here Ferlie.

Ferlie: What happened to you? You're strange today.

Dyno: I'm no strange.

Ferlie: Weird (she thought to herself)

She took the filly downstairs and made breakfast. Fed the filly and ate her breakfast. Dyno went to the gym though he never does.

Ferlie: What's happening to my husband.

Mitchell: Hey Dyno. You got a filly.

Dyno: Who are you. I don't know who you are.

Mitchell: What's gotten to him? I must tell my parents.

10 minutes later.

Mitchell: Dad, Mom!

Twilight and Flash: Mitchell?

Mitchell: Something weird is happening to Dyno.

Flash: Hang on. I think I know what's going on. I must check to believe.

Flash went to check Dyno.

He hid inside bushes and carefully looked at his eyes. They were green!

He flought back to the castle instantly.

Flash: I figured it out. He's under a changeling spell. Chrysalis is controlling him.

Mitchell: She was defeated.

Flash: She made a comeback, I must think.

Twilight: How do we free him?

Flash: We need Ferlie.

20 minutes later.

Flash: Ferlie come now! We need you on this mission.

Ferlie: What is it dad?

Flash: We're going to rescue Dyno from Chrysalis' spell.

Ferlie: WHAT?!

Flash: His eyes are green and Chrysalis is controlling him.

Ferlie: Chrysalis is defeated.

Flash: She made a comeback. She wasn't reformed before.

Ferlie: Oh, my husband.. I'm in!

They go to where Dyno is.

Mitchell: Okay, Ferlie. You must battle with him to keep yourselves together and horns close to each other.

Ferlie: Why?

Mitchell: For Cadance's spell to work. Go.

Mitchell flies up at his wings' maximum speed to the Crystal Empire.

Mitchell: Guards!

Guards: Whaddup' Mitchell? You seem excited.

Mitchell: I need to see Cadance quick.

Guards: This way she is on her throne.

Cadance: Mitchell? Why are you here?

Mitchell: (heavily breathing) Dyno.. Is.. Under.. Chrysalis'.. Spell.. We.. Need.. You.. TO USE YOUR LOVE SPELL ON FERLIE AND DYNO!

Cadance: I'm on my way. Shining. Come the fuck here right now.

Shining: What's going on?

Cadance: We're going to rescue Dyno from Chrysalis' spell. Move your ass.

They all fly at jet speed.

Mitchell: CADANCE NOW!

Cadance blasts the two broken hearts and puts them into Dyno and Ferlie.

Dyno is now completely brainwashed. Ferlie is going to do Love is Spell-freeing Magic.

She brings her horn to Dyno's horn and they both activate, connect.

Shining: Remember when we did this?

Cadance nodded.

Dyno suddenly became white then black and then got down to the ground.

Dyno: Ooowww. What happened to me? Ferlie?

Ferlie: Chrysalis put you under her spell and you hated us. Cadance brainwashed you with her spell and I removed all your spell memory. You came back to your own self.

Dyno: You guys rescued me. You did.

Mitchell: Never would've happened if I wasn't here.

Dyno: Come here Mitchell.

Dyno hugged Mitchell, Ferlie, Flash, Cadance and Shining.

They all went back home.

Mitchell: Hey Laura.

Laura: I was worried about you. You weren't here.

Mitchell: Was at a mission of freeing Dyno from Chrysalis' spell. Ferlie removed the time he spent with the spell from his mind and gave him strength from her love.

Laura: I love you Mitchell. I need you.

Mitchell: I need you, my beautiful sun.

They go in a deep hug. When the silence is broken.

Crescent Moon: Alright. Fun time is over. You! Get over here.

Laura: No!

Crescent Moon: Did you say 'No' to your daddy?

Laura: You're no daddy. You're grub.

Mitchell: Leave my beautiful sun alone. She doesn't deserve to be with mean dads like you!

Mitchell used a spell which made Crescent Moon turn into stone forever. He teleported the stone artifact into some deep mountain caves with lava.

Mitchell: That's dealt with.

Laura: How about we seal my hero's fight with a kiss?

Mitchell kissed Laura 5 times.

Laura: My love.

Mitchell: My beautiful sun love.

Laura: Follow me.

Mitchell has no idea where she is taking him.

Laura: Princess Twilight gave me this room. I made a statue of gold which shows us holding hooves together.

Mitchell: Ride me.

Laura: Umm.. Really?

Mitchell: Ride me Laura.

(SONG)

Mitchell: We're up in the sky. Going towards our destination.

Laura: Always together.

Both: We're free like birds.

Laura: Since when we were born.

Both: I love Equestria. We must protect our land. All together.

With its air, with its sea, this place is ours.

Since our birth.

We're watching over the realm.

Both: We're free like birds. Always together. We're free like birds.

((END))

Laura: You're soft.

Mitchell: You're softer.

Laura: Oh, Mitchell.

Mitchell: Laura, ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. You're beauty and kindness. I always wanted to be with you forever. Laura, will you marry me?

Laura: Aww Mitchell.. What do you think my answer is? Of course I will.

Mitchell: (uses royal Canterlot voice) EVERYPONY OF EQUESTRIA! I'M GETTING MARRIED.

Shining does hear and is now going to fuck up the two's wedding.

Next day.

Mitchell is going inside the Canterlot castle. He's waiting for Laura.

Fluttershy and Hesh start the music.

Laura comes with a gorgeous wedding gown. She looked so lovely.

Cadance: Today, we are gathered here for the union of Mitchell Daniel and Laura Dusklight. Before we start, is there anypony who objects to this marriage?

Shining: I object.

Cadance: What, Shining?

Shining: You stay outta this.

Cadance: No.

Shining punches her wife in the face.

EVERYPONY: WOAH WOAH!

Cadance's face is bleeding.

Cadance: Shining... why?

Shining: This wedding! Is no longer continuing. GUARDS! Seize Cadance.

Celestia: Cadance! Stop it Guards. Don't seize her.

Luna: Thou must listen to my sister.

Shining: Seize them.

Celestia: No! You cannot seize your Princess. Twilight! Help me!

Shining uses his shield and Twilight blasts herself.

Twilight: AAAAA!

Flash, Mane 5: Twilight. Twilight.

Shining: This wedding is over. Seize that mare 'Laura'.

Mitchell: No!

Mitchell blasted them all away onto Shining Armour.

Shining: That fucker isn't gonna be your wife.

Mitchell: Did you cuss at Laura, you piece of shit?

Mane 7: Stop him!

Shining blasts them all away.

Shining: It's you and me now.

Mitchell: Fuck you.

Laura: Mitchell, guards are surrounding us. What move do we do here?

Guards: We're breaking the Lightning Orb, sir.

Shining: Good. Then I'll take Mitchell and leave these ponies in ruins.

Mitchell: Asshole. You'll never take me alive.

Shining sent a hole opening shot to Laura.

Mitchell: NO!

A bright light surrounded the place.

That was it. Laura was dead. But then. She coughed. She wasn't even hit.

Laura: Where's Mitchell?

Then everypony saw Mitchell blasted over to the wall. He had a hole in his stomach.

Laura: MITCHELL!

Mitchell: D-d-ddon—t s-sss-st-o—pp. K-kk—kill-ll hh-hh-ii-mm-mm.

With his final words. Mitchell's hand fell down to the ground.

Laura: You monster! You're insane! You need to die. You have to meet the same fate as Mitchell did.

All the element wielders and Flash gave Laura's horn more power than she could have. Laura lightened up into the sky and then sent Shining to Tartarus in the same cage as Tirek with no magic. She put Shining's unicorn magic inside the hole in Mitchell's stomach and the stomach rebuilt.

Now, they were waiting for Mitchell.

Suddenly, Mitchell coughed. He was alive. He was well.

Mitchell: Am I in heaven?

Laura: No, you're back with us!

She cried happily.

Mitchell: What happened to Shining?

Laura: He is locked up in Tartarus with no unicorn magic. I grabbed his magic and put it in your stomach. Your stomach rebuilt and you're fine now.

Mitchell: My love. You saved me.

Twilight: Celestia, Luna and Cadance!

Cadance: Where's Shining.

Laura: Locked up in Tartarus with Tirek with no magic. I rebuilt Mitchell's stomach with his magic.

Cadance: Ooowa, good. Hell me if I meet that fucker again. Wait a minute. The guards! Their leader, Iron Hooves. We need to kill him!

Twilight: Uhm. Storm is here.

Lightning started flashing everywhere.

Mitchell: Follow me, Laura!

All: Where are you going?!

Mitchell and Laura: Count on us.

Mitchell: Command, get ground assets on my location A.S.A.P.

Command: Negative, Lightning 3-1. Our assets will die.

Mitchell: Trust me.

Command: Affirmative Lightning 3-1.

Mitchell: We need to make the orb.

Laura: With our citizens pride.

Mitchell: Laura! Hold it together! The Lightning Orb is building. Use the storm hoof with me to ensure Comet Tail doesn't.

Everyone lights the ground with pride using storm hooves.

Mitchell: Alright Storm Diamond. Don't fail me now.

Mitchell collects all the pride power and rushes it into the Orb.

A rainbow pops out and clears all the darkness from the Empire.

Mitchell and Laura walk up to the citizen royal talk station.

Lieutenant Drelick: In your eyes! The new Prince and Princess of the Lightning Empire! Prince Mitchell Daniel and Princess Laura Dusklight!

Twilight: Celestia.

Celestia: Yes, Twilight?

Twilight: I'm so proud of our son.

Celestia: Save the pride for last. Prepare what you have got first.

Twilight remembered the wedding and quickly prepared on it.

Cadance: Today! We are gathered here for the hero union of Laura Dusklight and Prince Mitchell Daniel. In their honor of protecting their ponies. They always powered by their love. Nopony gave up in them. Prince Mitchell Daniel, do you take Laura Dusklight as your lawfully wedded wife without the objection of anypony?

Mitchell: I do.

Cadance: Laura Dusklight, do you take Prince Mitchell Daniel as your lawfully wedded husband without the objection of anypony?

Laura: I do.

Cadance: May we have the rings please?

Spike brought the rings. Cadance used her magic to put one on top of Mitchell's horn. She put the other one on top of Laura's horn.

Cadance: I may now pronounce you, mare and colt.

They walk up to the cheering crowd who cheered them of their braveness and love.

The couple went in a long kiss with a sonic rainboom.

They went for honeymoon.

The continuation of this story will tell their married life. More heroic adventures.


End file.
